The invention relates to a device for retaining electromagnetically actuatable fuel injection valves as well as for supplying fuel to them and connecting them electrically. A device is already known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 28 508 in which, the individual fuel injection valves, although they are received in individual receiving bores of a basic plastic body, must still be individually secured therein and provided individually with electrical contact.